Demon and his prey's love
by xoxUchihaGirlxox
Summary: Yaoi, rated M,'not a male prego one' Ceil finds a disturbing feeling for his butler dressed in black... always on his mind and it being tourture for the young boy... will this turn in Ceil's favour or- well i giuess you will have to read to find out O
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer- I do not own the anime Kuroshitsuji or any of the characters…

*I own my own ideas*

One stormy night middle of winter…

"Sebastian" Ceil sighed.

" yes young master?" Sebastian smiled.

" I want something sweet, before bed…" Ceil closed his book.

" young master, are you sure? isn't it kind of late?" Sebastian closed his eyes.

" don't argue with me! Your are my butler not my father.." Ceil glared.

Sebastian bowed and smiled, " as you wish, young master." Sebastian walked out of the library and towards the kitchen. !SMASH! " AHHH OH NOO! MR. SEBASTIAN WITH YELL AT ME AGAIN! WHAAAA!" Mey-Rin wined.

" that was glass dishes another mess for me to clean up…" Sebastian sighs.

Sebastian walks into the kitchen and Mey-Rin looks shocked a single crack in the glasses that she can barely see out of, but she wont accept getting new ones, I let myself to calm down and I just smile she steps out of the way as I sweep up the shattered plates and start on the desert that the young master asked for Sebastian started to heat the rich dark chocolate and the whipping cream he scoops vanilla ice cream in a glass bowl and covered it with the melted chocolate and topped it with whipping cream and a cherry on top.

Sebastian had Mey-Rin clean up and he brought the sundae up to his young master he placed the desert on the masters desk.

Ceil smiled, " thank you Sebastian after this I will go to sleep, now you may leave can you tell Finny to weed the garden in the morning, Bardroy to prepare a salad for lunch, and Mey-Rin to polish the table…" Ceil started to eat his ice cream Sebastian left and closed the door quietly, as Ceil finished his ice cream he walked to his room that was at the end of the hallway Sebastian was there with Ceils pyjamas in hand. Ceil walked over to Sebastian and turned away from him, Sebastian started to undress him and dressing him in his nightwear Ceil yawned and crawled into bed, Sebastian covered the young 12 year old.

" goodnight young master, I will bring you breakfast in the morning." Sebastian said softly, Ceil fell asleep snoring softly.

8:57am- cloudy with a fresh blanket of snow on the ground-

_=Knock-Knock-Knock= _Ceil continues to sleep…

The door opens and Sebastian walks in and places a tray with food on a small wooden table he pours a cup of tea,

"young master, its time to wake-up" Sebastian says kindly.

Ceil sighs and sits up his long bangs covering his right eye, he yawns and holds out his hand and Sebastian hands him his tea.

" today, this tea is rose hip tea with a hint of lemon, breakfast today is eggs Benedict with thinly cut fried potatoes, and a blueberry scone or a carrot muffin.. You may pick." Sebastian says.

" I will have the muffin, and the schedule for today?" Ceil started to eat.

"this morning first will be music class, piano, and then art I will have you paint an abstract picture, after lunch Ms. Red will be stopping by for tea and supper, and then bed." Sebastian smiled.

" very well please pick out an outfit for today…" Ceil said flatly.

" as you wish young master." Sebastian bowed and walked over to Ceil's massive wardrobe and found a blue and black outfit with a black eye patch.

Ceil finished eating and handed his empty plate over to his butler, Sebastian placed the plate back on to the tray and the empty tea cup. Ceil got out of bed and stood in front of Sebastian and turned around Sebastian undressed the young master, and dressed him for the day he placed the eye patch over Ceil's right eye and tied it, both Ceil and Sebastian left the room, Mey-Rin walked in after and made the young masters bed, fluffed his pillows, and grabbed the tray and walked out of the room shutting the door behind herself.

**Ceil's P.O.V.**

As we walk into the library I walk over to the grand piano and flip the music book over to the song that I choose 'Fur Elise' composed by Beethoven I am getting better at playing the song, but Sebastian believes that I still need to improve. Sebastian walks over to the pianos chair and sits down next to me I look down as a blush comes across my face I look down my hair covering my face Sebastian starts to play the lower keys and I play the medium and higher sounding keys, I wonder why I blush I don't believe that I am nervous or falling for my butler I have known him for about 2 years, and yet I have and embarrassing blush as he sits close to me, I continue to play my heart beets fast and my fingers on the keys start to play a different song I have no clue why…

I look at Sebastian and he looks at me an eyebrow raised in confusion I look away quickly and slam my fists on the keys causing a loud sound, I get off the chair and walk to a far enough away sofa and lay down and close my eyes and think of my young fiancé Elizabeth Middleford and my blush goes away, the music stops and Sebastian walks up to me, he sighs and clears his throat.

" young master, is everything all right? Do you feel like you have a fever because your cheeks got pretty red.. Do you feel okay?" Sebastian says sounding worried.

I glare at him, " yah I am fine, can we start with art class sooner? Then maybe I can read before lunch.." I sigh and stand up from the sofa.

" as you wish young master." Sebastian smiles.

I feel my face getting hot again and I quickly walk out of the room, with Sebastian walking quickly behind me, we get to the art room that has many pictures and art pieces that I have done, and Sebastian as well.

" so what would you like me to paint?" I say flatly.

" this, with the colors red, teal, yellow, and blue, you will have 1 hour and you should have about 45 minutes to read a book of your choice." Sebastian smiles.

I start to paint.

**** Sebastian's P*O*V* ****

**I work on a painting of a red vase and black roses with a grey background that I have almost completed, I look over at the young master and he is looking at me with a soft look and his face heating up again, he quickly looks down and I smile as I finish my painting that I have spent 10 hours on making it perfect.**

**As an hour passes the young master is half way completed we will finish tomorrow before lunch he will have creative writing before that, I change my white butler gloves because the have a speck of red paint on them, ' this will be a pain to get off…' I think to myself. I look back over to were the young master- should be but he's gone I scratch my head and think he must be reading in the library. Its good for a child to read, the young master usually reads bigger mystery books.**

**Ceil Phontomhive… is a bright child, but a stubborn as an ox.. I always keep my eye on him, not only because im his butler… but something in me wants to make my mark on the teen, not just the contract… but soon enough Ceil's soul will be mine for the taking…**

**I look at my pocket watch and sigh, " 1 hr. tell Madame red arrives for lunch… and so much to do…" I start to walk at a good pace to make it to the kitchen, Bardaroy is picking up his flame thrower and grinning eveily at the slab of expensive lamb I was planning on cooking…**

" **BARD!" I raise my voice…**

" **EH! SEBASTIAN!" Bard drops his flame thrower on the ground, a flash of 600º fire shoots out.. I just in time save the meat, the chef is alright…**

" **be careful, now what I want you to do is rinse the white rice, and fill a pot of 4 cups of water and put the 2 cups of rice in and turn on the element to 8, no higher and then clean up… I will do the rest…" I order the chef that cant cook without me watching.**

" **uh, yeah of course Sebastian Right away…" Bard gets to work right away.**

****With Ceil****

I am very annoyed, unable to concentrate on the book in my hands I sigh… the thing that is clouding my mind is my demon butler… why all of a sudden do I feel this way! And I need to figure out how to ignore that feeling in the pit of my stomach… and lower.

I write a letter to my fiancé Elizabeth, asking her to come over and have a party… I come up with a reason to have a gathering… normally I wouldn't celebrate my birthday.. But it is in less than a week… and I need to get Sebastian out of my head…

I end the letter with saying '_ you are loved always, Ceil Phaontomhive'._

I rest my eyes and pass out soundly on my couch…

" _**hah! Hah! Sebastian more… don't stop.." I lay on my floor, Sebastian laying over top of me my stomach on the carpet, we wear nothing sweat beads on my back as Sebastian drives himself into me…**_

" _**young master, im so close…" Sebastian moans loudly…**_

" _**then faster, im also close…" which was the truth my pre-cum on the carpet…**_

_**He nibbles my earlobe and I gasp… " young master… say my name." Sebastian orders.**_

" _**HAH! SEBASTIAN!" I yell as we both let loose I pant as I close my eyes.**_

_**Sebastian chuckles and turns me over, he moves his tongue around the tip of my sensitive man-hood, I want to slap him away… but I cant I arch my back as he puts my whole member in his throat… he sucks as well as licks.. He seems skilled, but how…**_

" _**you, you beast!" I let loose again.**_

_**Lust floods over the eyes of the demon, he licks his lips and smiles.**_

" _**well my little Uke, you should get up…" Sebastian sounds distant, like in a tunnel…**_

" _**what!" I slap him but nothing happens.**_

" _**Ceil, wake-up.." Sebastian sounds even further…**_

" young master, please wake-up… its lunch." Sebastian smiles as I open my eyes.

" a dream, but how…" I say softly.

" you say something young sir?" Sebastian looks confused.

" nothing, I will be right there.." I frown.

And with that he leaves my black shorts wet, ' really a wet dream, ! And about that demon!' I shake my head.

I walk to my room and manage to change my shorts, Sebastian usually changes me, but I cant let him see what happened… if he knew, he would regret it..!

I calm my anger down, and leave my room and walk to the dining room…

" Madame Red… welcome…" I say calmly, avoiding eye contact with Sebastian.

" OH Ceil darling!, why wont you call me aunty, that is what I am…" Madame Red pouts.

" well… uh… I ca-" I glare as I get cut off.

" GRELL, YOU IMBILCILE CANT YOU MAKE A DEASENT CUP OF TEA! Seriously you should shadow Sebastian here and he can teach you how to actually be a proper butler, Ceil.. What do you say dear… for your favourite aunty!" Madame Red begs with a smile.

" um, you are my only aunt…" I frown.

" well all the better, then Grell, will stay here… I will give Sebastian 2 weeks.. And Grell better be a first rate butler…" Madame Red chuckles.

" uh…" Sebastian sighs.

My eyebrow twitches, I haven't been this mad at family member for awhile…. But maybe this will help get my butler off my mind… a little chaos will be good… ' what the hell am I thinking! Chaos noo I need an orderly run manor, that's why I have Sebastian' I think to my self…

_***EXTRAS!***_

_Sebastian- if I may ask, why make this a ahem,, a Yaoi… it does not seem proper…_

_ME! well because a lot of Girls love Yaoi.. even guys so this is what's in my dear sir.. * frowns* DEAL WITH IT.. Kay!_

_Ceil¦ but why pair him up with me.. Of all ppl… why not that idiot Grell.._

_Grellºº YOU BRAT, YOU SHOULD BE LUCKY TO HAVE !BASSIE! such a child…_

_Ceil¦ What!_

_ME! calm down! This is the end of the chapter.. Ahahahaa sorry ppl please read on… * glares at the 3 guys* please review.. Like for ideas and just comments…_

_NYAA! Enjoy!_


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer- I do not own the anime Kuroshitsuji or any of the characters…

*I own my own ideas*

*** Sebastian's P.O.V.***

**Something seems wrong with the young master all during lunch he didn't look at me once only the odd glance at his aunt, but that didn't stop me from keeping my eyes on him.**

**I can tell something is troubling him … and myself as well, it is embarrassing to mention… truly not proper for a first rate butler as myself.**

**Grell Sutcliff on the other hand couldn't keep his greedy eyes off of me… as soon as Madame Red leaves in a total of 6 hours I will have Grell keep busy, even if he does seem useless at best.**

_Grell's P.O.V.×_

'_OH HOW LOVELY, SEBASTIAN, I DARE NOT KEEP MY EYES OFF OF HIM' I stand by the butler dressed in black and think my dirty thoughts… I wonder what he thinks of me._

_A first rate butler, I really am not that useless… well I show that I am but I have to stay in character…_

_The brat Ceil Phantomhive… is glancing at me every 3 minutes… I keep my nervous attitude up so he doesn't notice me gazing at his butler…_

" _Grell, keep your manners up at the Phantomhive residence and learn well under Sebastian here, and please don't cause a ruckus… we don't need my darling nephew kicking you out…" Madame Red sighs._

" _uh, yes Mistress… I- I will do my best." I bow in a sign of respect._

' _even if she is just a mere human…' I look away and frown._

-*- Ceil's P.O.V.-*-

' Seriously… that idiot Grell is eyeing my butler like he's ready to jump him at any given moment…' I dismiss my un-needed annoyance..

" Sebastian.. Please bring in dessert, and more tea… Madame Red and I will be heading out… plus I need to see the, Undertaker for some information…" I look at him for the first time since I have sat down to eat…

" yes, my lord…" Sebastian bows.

Sebastian walks away and Grell follows him like a lost puppy, Madame Red looks at me with a stern look that I am not used too…

" Ceil darling, why must you need to see an Undertaker for information… seriously, what can a person that deals with dead bodies have info, you would need…" Madmen Red smiles.

" precisely, it's the bodies he gets information from, I need info about Jack the Ripper… I will catch him, or her." I ignore a nervous twitch of an eyebrow from Grell when he stands next to Madame Red, Sebastian places a tart of some sort in front of me and Madame red…

" today's, desert is a lemon and lime tart, please enjoy." Sebastian stands by my side and pours the tea. " and the tea is lemon with honey." and Sebastian set the tea in front of each plate.

Madame Red savours her first bite, " Sebastian, you never cease to amaze me… you truly are a first rate butler."

" please Madame, your words are to kind… I don't deserve such kindness." Sebastian bows.

" pay him no mind, he merely does as I see fit, he is just my pawn…" I smirk not out of kindness.

" awe Ceil, that's harsh." Madame Red pouts.

" my master is right, I am just one hell of a butler…" Sebastian smiles.

" ch… well, shall we head out…" I sigh and Sebastian pulls out my chair I walk to my front doors.

" I-I will get the carriage ready.." Grell rushes outside.

" Can he drive, I don't need to die at this age…" I frown.

" of course, he can do that of course, even if he is quite useless at the best of times." Madame Red chuckles.

" sure, whatever." I have Sebastian put on my jacket, I grab my cane and put my black top hat on my head.

Everyone piles into the carriage and Grell gets the horses moving with a " HIYA!" we get to my company in a matter of minutes, I walk inside with my butler, he stands behind me and I hide my blush Sebastian looks at me, I can tell every time he is stareing at me, because I get an uneasy shiver up my spine only he can cause… the Undertaker on the other hand sends up a cold chill every time he stands uncomfortably close to me.

Which is hard to ignore…

" how has t-the sales been…" I stutter as Sebastian is stareing at my back with interest that I wish I would be able to ignore.

" well, they are going well, we had a shortage of young customers for a bit but as the new chocolates had arrived we have gotten more people in than ever before…" the sales clerk smiles.

" well, keep up the good work… there will be a new Funtom Rabbit arriving in about a week… I will be in again in about 2... Good day to you." and I leave Sebastian holds the door open for me.

" young Master, you seem off today… is there anything I can do to help…" Sebastian looks at me with worried eyes.

" I will answer that when my aunt leaves, tonight there is one thing… that might help." I look away as images of Sebastian putting himself in me causing pleasurable pain, I shake my head to dismiss those thoughts…

As we make it too my last stop, we open the Undertakers shop doors, the horrible stench of death burns my nose, ' how the hell do I deal with this' I look around at each of the coffins that he prepares for the deceased.

" _ahh, young master has entered my shop once again, do I have the pleasure of fitting you in one of me coffins today " _Undertaker opens the door of one of the standing coffin doors, he has an eerie voice that alone sends shivers up my spine.

" no, I am hear abo-" I am hushed.

" _heh, heh, I know exactly why you're here young sir, the new bodies that were delivered were a bit odd, the women's insides cut out, and the rest perfectly intact… beautiful but a bit messy…" _Undertaker chuckles he walks over to behind me, and holds my chin up so I look into what would be his eyes but they never show.

He puts a hand on my stomach, and chuckles… I push his hand away but he turns me around and grabs my tie pulling me closely to him.

" let go, you know I cant make you laugh.." I glare.

" _but today, I don't need a laugh… I want to see something else…" _Undertaker smiles.

" humph… very well, Sebastian please go outside with everyone… give me 5 minutes no more no less…" I sigh eyes closed.

Sebastian hesitates for a moment, but agrees and leads everyone outside.

" what do you want to see, you have 5 minutes…" I fold my arms.

Undertaker pushes me on top of a coffin and unbuttons my coat and blazer with one hand as his other holds my arms above my head… his long black nails painfully digging into my palms.

" _I want to see that lovely brand that marks your body… heh heh… its been a goal of mine."_ undertaker grins.

" you pervert…" I glare and get pushed on my stomach my dress shirt unbuttoned and back lifted up, Undertaker traces the scared lines of the Branded mark that was painfully burned into my skin 2 ½ years ago after my parent perished in a fire that overtook my mansion…

Undertaker doesn't let go of my hands, but kisses my neck and letting me up I quickly button up my shirt blazer and jacket as just in time everyone walks back inside.

" now, the information I need…" I glare at the man has such a sick twisted mind.

" _I will give you on tip, you know this person well, it be wise young sir be careful of the ones you know… as everything may not be as it seems… well see you again…"_ Undertaker walks to the back of his shop… I stand there anger rages through me.

" Young master, what did Undertaker want… I didn't hear him laugh…" Sebastian stands in front of me I look away.

" none of your business, it doesn't concern you…" I frown.

" but you are wrong… I am concerned for your well being, it is my first priority to look after you…" Sebastian looks at his pocket watch.

" lets go home I could use some tea and I am hungry…" I walk to the doors, ' I need to get out of here' I shudder in disgust…

" yes young sir." Sebastian bows. And everyone leaves.

_Undertakers P.O.V. _

_As I sit on a used coffin, I nibble on a bone shaped cookie and think about of what I wanted to do to the Phantomhive Earl was more the look at his mark, more then kiss his neck… so much more that would taint his young innocent body and possibly his mind…_

_I urn for the Young boy, to make my own mark on him, to make him mine for the taking, not his demon butler that I notice always has a greedy look in his eyes every time he stands next to Ceil… it makes me jealous at times…_

_Some days I want to kick his butlers ass out of my shop when the young sir comes by for knowledge of what he needs to know… and like I said before make my mark on the boy._

_I will someday, maybe not as soon as I want… but he will need information sooner or later._

*** Sebastian's P.O.V.***

**I do want to know what Undertaker has done to my young master, Ceil has not yet left my side, like a true innocent child scared of something.**

**I have asked once about to know of what happened, and it surprised me of the answer that I had gotten in return, as supper had ended and Madame Red gone I finish giving Young master his bath and Grell in bed in a guest room.**

**I tuck in the young master and I go to leave… Ceil clears his throat… I look at him and the covers are thrown off he looks at me with lust in his eyes.**

" **young master it is time for bed." I walk over to the bed.**

" **look at what you've done to me…" Ceil holds his erected man-hood, he moans as he touches it.**

' **ive done this…' " what are you saying… are you requesting something of me." I ask smirking.**

**He frowns, but smiles.. " take me tonight, I need you… and don't make me ask you again… this is an order Sebastian." Ceil lays on his side.**

" **hmmm, young master… if you insist, but as long as you don't regret your decision after." I undress in an instant.. I remove the young masters night shirt. He is still hard I have him on his hands and knees…**

**I loom over his slender figure and get his backside ready with two fingers then 3 he winces with pain and moans.**

**I place the tip of my recently hardened member at the young masters entrance… I thrust into him and he gasps both in pleasure and pain.. Mostly pain, I hold myself into him and moments later I push in and out of him he struggles to keep his balance. I hold him up as best as I can.**

**He moans and I clench my teeth as my demon eyes show… I want to take more then the young masters virginity but his soul is not yet fully mine… not until his contract is complete… normally collected souls are brought to hell and tortured.**

**But this boy is too important to me to leave to the other demons they would waste such a perfect being.**

' **I will keep him to my self…'**

-*- Ceil' P.O.V.-*-

I hate to admit it but as much as this hurts me, I don't want him to stop… if Elizabeth was to find out my new title as a rich tainted demons Uke, she would hate me as much as I now hate myself…

Sebastian keeps hitting my prostate over and over! And has let loose about 2 times in the 2 hours that he has been in me… and as my fault my bed is a wet mess… I fall on my stomach panting and my eye lids half open in lust and exhaustion, I fall asleep instantly without putting my nightwear on..

I didn't wake-up until noon, hungry and sore… I plan to stay in bed to ride out my sham and guilt Sebastian has come in twice to check on me, but ive ignored him and shooed him away knowing I cant avoid him forever… but he dos keep busy all day, probably dealing with Grell.

H has brought in lunch and tea at noon and when he had left I ate and crawled back into bed and forcing tears away even though how hard it was mostly for the pain and guilt, no one else but Sebastian and I will know about this.

Or my official Title as Earl of Phantomhive will be ruined for years… a gay noble ' Unheard of' but even though how mad I am, I still urn for Sebastian to take me again…

" the hell am I thinking… I don't need him!" I hide my face for to hide my embarrassment.

For the 3rd time today Sebastian walks in after knocking…

" are you feeling alright young master, do you need anything?" Sebastian stands at the door.

" yes, come here…" I say with close to no emotion in my tone.

H walks over to me and I stand up quickly and pull him into a deep kiss he widens his eyes as for shock.

" young, young sir… are you sure your alright!" Sebastian holds my shoulders pushing me partly away.

" ch- don't you DARE push me away you IDIOT! Get back here!" I glare as Sebastian pushes me on to the bed and claims my lips again…

I grab his hair gently and moan into his mouth, his tongue pushes against my teeth for entrance.. I allow this and he move a skilled tongue around my mouth I moan as he moves his hands around my body….

" you are a naughty boy Master, as you can see I am ready for round two… if you allow me too." Sebastian kneels and I notice he is clearly hard and in need for more then mere kissing I blush and look away " y- yes." I cant believe im showing weakness!

But im blaming it on Sebastian, who else can I… myself BAH no way!

" weakness, well this is different." Sebastian flips me on my stomach.

" do not! Mention that… and especially to no one else.. Or you will regret it… I will have you obey Grell for a full day…" I grin into the pillow.

" well im going in…" Sebastian smirks.

" you don't need to say that." I grit my teeth.

" ahhhh." the pain is unbearable, but minutes later the pain fades… and I moan as Sebastian hit's the spot over and over causing me to mess up my bed again… ' Idjit'

**-+- EXTRAS! Again…-+-**

**Sebastian- Ahem.. I see you cut it off so soon.. If I may ask, why?**

_Undertaker hmm, I got my short but sweet time with Ceil… I thank you…_

Ceil* CH- don't say that! Both of you are imbeciles…

_**Grellºº When do I get my time with my sweet sweet BASSIE! I need my sweet release as well!**_

**Sebastian- im not yours!**

ME! Kk guys calm down… no fighting, KAY! Now plz give your much needed comments nice and w/e mostly nice… and I will respond as soon as I can :D

**Read on Nyaa (^-_-^)/ **

**!AND SUPPORT YAOI!**


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer- I do not own the anime Kuroshitsuji or any of the characters…

*I own my own ideas*

3rd chapter! 3rd chapter! Yayz!

( excuse my useless rambling)

=+= Madame Red's P.O.V.=+=

I stand over yet another body that is covered in red, I am ashamed… but still I believe she does indeed deserve it… most would disagree… except for my butler in red, that has made his way away from the Phantomhive's Manor to assist me… its something he's good at since he is a grim reaper and found me in my time of need.. But as for my darling nephews butler in black, something does seem odd about him..

I can see the un described want in his eyes as I see him every time next to Ceil… even Grell has noticed, and he cant stop complaining about the often cold shoulder from Sebastian… its annoying… but as usual I have to deal with his drama queen behaviour..

I sit down and notice Grell leaving to go back to his current place… I go back home and make my own tea and sit down with a book, I love a good wholesome romance novel…

_**-+- Grell's P.O.V.-+-**_

' _**BASSIE IS STILL IGNOREING ME!' I pout as he gives me another boring cleaning task, sure I messed up on trimming the hedges… I ' accidentally' made them into giant skulls.. I was talking to the gardener and not fully paying attention… its not my fault! it's the only design I know!**_

_**Now Bassie is mad at me! And tries not to show it… but his cold bruiting eyes send uneasy chills up my spine… even so I cant get enough of his devilish grin when I do something wrong.**_

_**Ceil, still a BRAT! To me orders Sebastian to order me around! and the kid still always glares at me… I want to confront him but im to lazy at the moment… so I follow Bassie around the rest of the day… he works to much… and always seems content.. He confuses me but still interests me.**_

*** Sebastian's P.O.V.***

' **seriously I wish Grell would leave me alone!' He doesn't focus enough at the task at hand… and since he does finish I still have to give him more… work.. As soon as night falls I am relieved to have Grell sleeping soundly… as I leave the young master asleep in his room, I head into the office and start to work quickly on paying the bills for the young master… yes bills… and I see why humans hate them.**

**Demons in hell have no need for them, also as much as I love the strange form of cats there I mostly prefer the cats here… one in particular a black feline that has captured my heart, I don't see him much but when I do I do get to spend time with something slightly more important then my young master, the young master dislikes cats, because I believe its because of his asthma and it saddens me, the cat is a stray and I pity the poor defenceless creature.**

**I tidy the library as the young master reads another novel, this one is a romance, I keep an eye on him and he blushes as he reads, he really is tempting me its not good to tempt a devil's minion.**

**But im not complaining…**

-*- Ceil's P.O.V.-*-

I can tell that Sebastian is watching me, I blush non-stop not because of the book in hand, but because I am also keeping an eye on him… I only pretend to read this useless novel to hopefully make Sebastian believe im interested in it, and not him…

He doesn't need to know im completely interested in him, and how it makes me jealous to watch Grell watch him with eyes so intensely greedy… something is strange about the guy… he still seems shy around me and everyone else… except for Sebastian…

But I think his whole clumsy shy attitude is just an act, I do observe him the odd time and see if I can notice anything unusual.. Nothing yet…

But he does disappear on odd days he's gone for about an hour and is back filthy racing to the shower room I swear he showers at least every day… a waste of water and his clothes clean right after… that sneak! I will find out…

**No matter what it takes!**

I need something else to keep my mind occupied, I remember the party that I want to have with special guests, I look at Sebastian and motion him to come over and talk to me… he stands over the couch I lay on, he looms over me and with a hand on the top and the other on the cushion next to me he looks deep into my eyes.

My heart beats quickly and the blush that spreads across my face deepens in color, I push him away, " Ch- don't stand so close… I want to organize a party…" I look away.

Sebastian moves away and smiles, " what is the occasion, young sir…" he waits.

" dinner party, invite all that is close to me, and Undertaker… have Grell help with preparations… keep him busy." I sit up and all of a sudden Sebastian's face is so close to mine, something inside of me ignored my self control and I grab Sebastian's hair and plant a deep kiss on him…

" master.." Sebastian mock-shocks.

" what did you expect, your face was so close… I want to have this party next Friday evening… my birthday, send out invitations, keep yourself busy." I slip out from under him yes I had enough room.

" as you wish, young master." Sebastian bows. He leaves and I hear a loud crash from outside.

I rush to the window, and see Grell proclaiming his suicide yet again, I decide that I have had enough I throw my book down, and rush past a confused Sebastian " it's a costume party!", I give him no time to talk.

I rush outside and jump on top of Grell, pinning him the best I could to the damp grass, a look of horror sweeps across his face.

" uh.. Sir please get off…" he says in his trembling voice.

" there's something up with you Sutcliff, I want to know what that is… show your self! I only accept an honest man in my house." I glare.

Grell is speechless, " heh, are you sure young boy, to straddle someone of my top class, you are quite demanding.." Grell grins for the first time he shows his teeth shark like teeth cause shivers to overtake my whole body, but I cant force myself to get off him…

" your hiding more, show it." I fold my arms.

" get off then, and I will show you…" he sighs.

I let him up and he grabs a red comb and glides it through his garnet red hair, it seems to grow and turn ruby red at the same time, he grabs a different pair of glasses and places them on the bridge of his nose not fully covering his eyes, a different red coat, that he has hanging off his elbows, sure im beyond words.. But I will not show it…

" what are you?" I glare grabbing his collar and having his face be in front of mine, he grins, " a grim reaper boy, and as your butler will be mine.. Ive never noticed how cute you are, you little Uke… I might just want you in the end, even though Bassie still owns my heart, that beast… I dare not betray him." Grell grabs my chin and tilts my face up his face so close his hot breath silently blowing on my lips warming them up.

I cant help but blush, " Ch- he's my butler, you will have no part with him…" I gasp as a hand firmly grabs my shoulder.

" Sebastian!" I look at him with shock, he glares at Grell, and Grell lets go of my face.

" A reaper, hmm… I should've known, stay away from my young master if you value your pitiful life, Grell glares.

" hmph, he was the one that attacked me, keep your Uke away from me, or.. He might just not be yours in the end…" Grell grins.

Sebastian has reached his limit of staying calm, he picks me up.. " keep busy, just stay out of my way, and the young lord's…" and he runs off with me in his arms.

" Brat!" Grell yells.

" did what Grell say was true, did you attack him in a way I don't want described," Sebastian is clearly annoyed, he stands looking away from me, he's never like this! What's with him…

" Ch- I just wanted answers from him, drop it… if your so jealous, take a break and make yourself some tea I will give you an hour.." I walk to the stairs.

" and don't bother me, I will be busy…" I leave up the stairs and to my study… a gift box with big enough holes in the side to let a living creature breathe, " Sebastian better be happy with you… since you stalk this house non-stop…" I grab the heavy box wrapped with a black ribbon.

I head downstairs early and see Sebastian sitting at the kitchen table with tea in hand, he stands up, " sit down." I sigh and hand him the box… he looks at me with cautious eyes.

" open it, its for you…" I walk over to a stove, Sebastian opens the box and his eyes wide,

" master, but your allergies…" Sebastian smiles as the black cat lays on Sebastian 's shoulders.

" whatever I'll deal with it… since we do have a reaper here…" I walk away.

" we will get pet stuff tomorrow, I had stuff ordered." I surely feel annoyed..

" how long were you planning this?" Sebastian smiles.

" a week, now I will leave…" and I walk out of the kitchen and back upstairs, I decide to go to my room and have a nap, im not that tired… but this troubleling headache wont quit. I lay in bed and fall asleep faster then I thought.

I can feel someone watching me, but its not Sebastian… I look at the door… no one and suddenly my bed creaks as someone pins me to my bed… btw.. Im on my stomach…

" Ch- who do you think you are!" I fight to get free…

" your strong when you want to be kid, aren't I lucky hmm… you owe me this… all because MY BASSIE is pissed at me!" Grell licks my neck and painfully nibbling on my neck with his sharp teeth..

" fu*k off! Get off me!" I slam the back of my head hitting his nose.

" that's it!, im taking you! I will show you pain and you will deal with it… you better watch your tongue boy, when speaking so informally to a divine creature as myself!" Grell shreds off my clothes and without warning plunges into me I go to scream but he covers my mouth only muffled out pleads of help are barely heard.

How can I be so defenceless I need to get out of here! But why wont I reach my gun, my hands are free I have a chance, but I only grab my pillow, I cant be falling for him… even if he seems to be rocking my whole world.. The feeling is indescribable.. The pit of my stomach feels weird I keep quiet, for some reason… Sebastian doesn't seem as skilled like this…

I need to get him off, but thoughts of mauling this reaper with kisses floods all reason out of my mind, " HAH!" I pant this is too much… I have made yet another wet sticky mess of my bed, 3 times and after about 1 hour he realises in me…

" hah, took awhile… didn't think it huff, was possible… you are a worthy Uke… now I leave… Bassie is walking up the stairs…" Grell leaves quickly I scream loudly and change as fast as I can, I grab my hair and scream again…

" how could I let that happen! Im so useless! Unworthy of being an Earl!" I lay on my bed and cover my face with the pillow.

Sebastian walks in, " young sir, are you alright.. I heard you screaming…" Sebastian couldn't of come at a worse time, my weak child behaviour comes out of hiding.. I run over to him and hug him. He accepts the hug, " Ch- get rid of that idiot! No one taints me and has me feel weak!" I cry… I cant believe im crying..

" did you feel good?" Sebastian sighs..

" what! Why would you ask that?" I glare.

" did he, cause if he did, there is no point in sending him away…" Sebastian says calmly..

" all I will say, is that he is skilled.. Now just get rid of him.." I walk to a window.

" as you wish young sir…" Sebastian bows, and leaves to find Grell…

The black cat follows him everywhere…

*** Sebastian's P.O.V.***

**I know that my young master has ordered me to relocate Grell, but also even if Ceil says that Grell is skilled how did he really feel?… I know he always has a gun, in case of emergency but for some reason I feel that Ceil choose not to help himself, he can be very sly when he sees fit, but why not this time… I thought that Grell loved me, not that I want him to… it is quite bothersome… always following me around like a lost puppy… im a cat person, I could care less about dogs.**

**I am aware of my cat that I have named, Midnight… follows me everywhere again im am not complaining, in the least… he is adorable, but I dare not show weakness… not in front of anyone… I will have my alone time with Midnight… to stroke his fur black sleek fur…**

**I see that Grell is gone, thinking he must be with Madame Red…. I know that Madam Red, and Grell Sutcliff are Jack The Ripper… and I will have Ceil know… they cant be running around killing women, I stay outside and trim the hedges all of a sudden I see Grell walking quickly up to the manor…**

" **ahem, Grell… I would kindly advise you to leave the Phantomhive manor and never return… you have tainted my young master, in ways I don't care to know… please pack your things and leave…" I sigh.**

" **hmm, Bassie kicking me out, the kid sure did seem to enjoy me in him, as you see Grim Reapers are skilled in many ways… even better at seducing humans than Demons, fore shame Bassie, but I did rock his world, you would never compare… I can see also I will be in Ceil's life again… and he will be mine… since I have left my mark… more Reapers will be around more often… I will leave, but-I-will-be-back!" Grell winks and jumps away.**

" **non-sense… I will not allow that…" I glare.**

" **meow?" Midnight rubs up against my pant leg…**

**I smile and pick him up, he nuzzles his face on my cheek…**

" **naughty cat, im so close to showing weakness…" I smile.**

" **me-ow?" Midnight tilts his head, I hug him gently… " jeez, you are my weakness…" I set him down and while I clean he follows me.**

_**-+- **__**Grell's P.O.V**__**.-+-**_

_**Getting sent away… BASSIE WHY? I sit on a roof and watch Madame Red walking out of a store, I am so pissed off at everything… I see that she is now alone and I reave my customized death scythe… and jump down and hit her right in the stomach, she screams and blood splashes out her cinematic records play, such a boring life… then I see the Phantomhive's manor… burning with raging flames…**_

" _**poor brat, tough life…" I can tell someone is behind me his eyes shooting daggers at my head.**_

" _**WILL!" I blush and smile.**_

" _**Grell again you have broke many rules that apply to us reapers… and putting yourself in a child, you know what that leads to… all of the reapers have Ceil Phantomhive in their thoughts, causing all of us to loose focus and not get our WORK done, you will be stripped of your powers for 3 months… or… get your ass back to Grim Reaper headquarters… and I will give you work to-do… and trust me you would wish you'd lost your powers…" William Spears glares pushing up his glasses.**_

" _**uh, Fine im coming back! I need my powers… I need to see more pretty, pretty red…" Grell stands next to Will and they go into there own dimension… the place were only Grim Reapers/ death gods are aloud…**_

-+- EXTRAS AGAIN-+-

ME! I think this is going great so far!

_**Grell¦ me with the kid, no way! ' tainted' such a dirty word…**_

_Undertaker hehehe, when do I get my time with the young Uke.. _

**Sebastian- please, you reapers have no manners… Devine yah right…**

Me! Heh heh heh, Yaoi…

Ceilº Ch- idiots, why am I the Uke… ! Why am I gay!

ME! Poor guy he's so confused… AWE!

William= ahem, can we stop this useless Rambling… ive got a headache…

ME! Tough cookies… ok pplz REVIEW and hope you enjoyed chapter 3 !

REVIEW PLLLLLZZ - desperate attempt.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer- I do not own the anime Kuroshitsuji or any of the characters…

*I own my own ideas*

Chapter 4! Chapter 4 booyah!

❀(o _ n)❀

_-+- undertaker's P.O.V. -+-_

" _a party hmm? And for me to be invited… how lovely." I laugh._

" _but I wonder why me, even though ive been having feelings for the young earl as of late, all because of that reaper…" I talk to myself cheerfully._

_I work around my shop… it does smell … 'odd' but ive gotten used to the smell of rotting flesh, I think about what costume I should wear, maybe as the hooded ' grim reaper' that wears all black, and my special locked away death scythe will work perfectly._

_I hum too myself._

_Hmmm… a costume birthday party for the young earl, and im invited… odd, by the looks of it, Ceil looked frightened of me when he left my shop… oh about a week and a couple days now… I do miss him, and strangely have been having even more strange feelings for him, hmm, well it sounds fun…_

_I work on a body of a woman that has a sliced open neck, it is disturbing to see but it is my job, and I get all types of people everyday, all ages._

_The children who die, it is very sad…_

_I take the bone shaped cookies out of my oven and they smell awesome…_

_**- with Sebastian-**_

**Hmm, Ceil still avoids me… but seems to keep an eye on me at all times, it oddly makes me want to take him again.**

**That naughty child almost a teen this week, 13 years old…**

**When he pays more attention to me than I will do as he wants, even if it my hurt him, I do have feelings for him but since that Idjit reaper has taken advantage of him more death gods seem to notice him in the wrong way, pisses me off way too much…**

**I dust the library, and ponder thoughts about the young master.**

- with Ceil-

I notice even though I mostly ignore Sebastian even just giving him the odd orders he seems worried about me, it can be annoying sometimes, but oddly I sometimes I want him in me its been annoying me, I think I will let him do that tonight.

Even if it is with him, does this make me gay? I hope not… but in reality possibly.

After supper I have a bath and Sebastian washes my hair, I look at him his eyes bore into mine, I grab the back of his gentle enough not to grab to hard and he looks surprised, and kiss him with force he follows along…

His soft wet tongue pushes for entrance, and I willingly allow it eh dries me off and puts on my robe, and carries me to my room, and lays over me on my bed and kisses me more he kneels over me and trapping me in, and somehow swiftly takes off his pants only his boxers black ones, and his jacket and then vest and shirt, and already hard pushes himself inside of my not ready enough backside.

I scream not as loud as I want to and he pushes in and out of me, I grit my teeth as he does so but the pain turns into pleasure after about 8 minutes and he doesn't stop for a second even for how much I enjoy this movement of his, myself just as hard let loose already, he cleans me off with his tongue and continues.

I know that he has done whatever with women to get information that I need to find something out, even though it annoys me entirely, I for awhile only wanted him, with me but that was before the first time he took me, but this makes me happy now.

I bet how he is he could scare information out of anyone with his devilish glare, it startles even me at times though I try to ignore it, but ive got to say it his hard…

Sweat covers my body as does his, he seems so skilled his pace quick and smoothly wonderful.

I don't want him to stop, he has let loose in me twice now in the time of close to an hour but he does not stop, I can barely stop my body from shaking, it is now a pleasurable pain.

If he stops than I will have an empty feeling again, I for one hate that feeling, he makes me feel warm and complete its kind of weird feeling that way, I bet if my fiancé found out she would be mad and cry making me feel guilty.

And I hate guilt, I don't even feel guilt when people are to die if they hurt me or seem like they deserve it revenge keeps me going, even if my soul is too b taken by this demon who stays by my side at all times, it is part of our agreement.

**- with Sebastian-**

**Being in the young master makes me feel wonderful in a way even in a way it makes me feel wrong its easy enough to forget that guilty feeling every time he has a shaky moan when I let loose inside him the sight of his slender creamy skin causes me to want to go on.**

**It has been 2 hours now and even though I can see that he wants more I can also see that I have done enough, I don't want to hurt him as much as I have now…**

**I leave his body and he pants and breathes heavily I know he enjoys it but a child can only take so much, and he is almost a teen but I know I shouldn't go overboard, even at the age of 12 he has the mature mind of an adult, it doesn't seem like the normal childhood that I feel he deserves.**

**So much for a child to bear in this cruel world…**

**But he is a smart boy and he seems like he knows what he is doing, I do wonder if he is still going to marry miss Elizabeth even though he has feelings for a male, it makes me also wonder if what im doing is right, im skilled because in the underworld I have done it before, but this is more fulfilling in a way.**

**Nothing can compare to the earl, usually it seems normal enough for a demon in hell, since demons do get bored with nothing to do if we don't have a contract with a human, but I have had contracts with adults, but its not the same it is usually with people that are alone and have revenge with others that have either killed someone close or taken someone or something away.**

**But adults can be boring in a way, girls always flirt with me and even though I have to accept it I wish not to, when I see that someone is in need of help I go to earth and confront that person, until im done helping them and take them to hell I have to wait again.**

**Living forever now being 200 years can be boring until I found the young earl, now that all of the death gods have taken interest in the young master I have a reason to fight someone off.**

**I grab a cloth wet and wash off my young master and myself and dress again and then Ceil.**

**He falls asleep when I tuck him in, and I start on the plans for the party and the schedule for tomorrow.**

- with Ceil-

" zzzzzzz…"

_**- with Grell-**_

_**These annoying feelings for that brat ceil are starting to drive me mad I sit in the reapers library and do paperwork Will's orders but its better than loosen my powers which is only immortality, which also means that I don't get my customized death scythe back, he can be so cold to me with that glare when he is annoyed with me, come on why me I am me and I cant just change like that…**_

_**Telling a woman to change is insulting! I know that I am a man but I would rather be a woman, maybe Bassie would accept me more, unless he is truly gay, then I might still have a chance, even though at times I want him to be covered in lovely red.**_

_**It would for surely suit him, h doesn't die easily since he is a demon, but it is fun in a way.**_

_**I chuckle to myself pleased to have known him, I heard that Ceil is going to celebrate his 13**__**th**__** birthday and undertaker will be attending, I have seen what he truly looks like Ooooh sooo sexy!**_

_**But my heart is set on the demon! And that wont change even though that young brat still pops up in my mind, makes me feel dirty, I only had my fun with him hoping to make Bassie feel jealous so he would notice me more…**_

_**Will seems so upset lately grumbling that ive messed up and the troubleling feelings that he has for the young human…**_

_**I try to stay out of his way as much as I can, so that I don't get yelled at over and over again!**_

_** WITH ELIZABETH**_

_Oh Ceil my one true love! Celebrating his birthday! And a costume one at that seems like so much fun…_

_And im eager to go since it has been so long since I have seen him in person, I wonder why he hasn't come to see him, is it my brother who doesn't like him? I wish that my brother would lay off it and accept him even just a bit more._

_My brother wants me to be happy, but this makes me feel very sad as sad as when aunty red died._

_I wonder if Ceil is as sad, she was very important to both of our families, but now that Ceil is without parents and his smile has disappeared I wonder if heart has been crushed he seems sometimes annoyed to see me when I suddenly come over with no notice and try to make his manor seem more inviting and buy him adorable clothes all the way from Paris! And he wars them even though it seems like he doesn't want too, I wish that one day he can smile again._

_I wonder if Sebastian takes good care of my sweet Ceil, it worries me if he will be all right._

_I worry about him all the time… he means the world to me and when were adults which doesn't seem soon enough I cant wait to marry him so we can be together forever!_

_And hopefully he can have a reason to smile again, but he smiles sometimes which seems like he is forced to smile… I plan to wear a princess like outfit, an pink and gold one with a gold tiara, it will be soo adorable._

_And it would be perfect if Ceil would wear a charming prince outfit also with a crown, navy blue looks best on him, even though it is a dark color and I think he would look just a good in a lighter color but I guess it is his decision._

_Its about 3 more days until the party and my days seem to be very busy, but also seem to drag on forever!_

_Pula is keeping busy in a day with home schooling and music practice and more dance lessons with a male teacher, never a woman… that would seem too improper for a young lady._

_At least that is what my mother says she is very strict and she does teach me sword fighting even though I complain that it is not cute! I don't want Ceil to know that I have such an un-cute side!_

_It would be so embarrassing! But mother and my brother say its for my safety but if I ever need to protect my love than I will, for that is the least I can do for him. _

+ with Will+

Grell Sutcliff keeps pouting around about missing that filthy scum demon and complain about having feelings for a human and how I always yell at him and glare at him.

Even though I also have slight feelings for that demons prey it annoys me but my heart is so stone cold, feelings for him slip away for about 3 hours but come back…

! SUCH A HEADACHE!

Grell seems so useless lately and even though he is keeping busy most of the time he still mopes around not concentrating enough, he can be such a pain.

But I keep busy as well, I wonder if Grell as he is, is going to crash the young humans party as to see that demon, I heard that it is a costume party, also I found out that the undertaker will be going, I know that the undertaker is an acutance of the earl and it seems strange that a retired reaper would help the boy…

He still visit's the library on odd days to put books back that he borrows, ones that are already full maybe to read them, I don't really care why but Grell seems to fawn over him every time he comes and just as I find it pointless Ronald Knox finds it pointless as well.

It is quite humorous at times, the undertaker was one of the best death gods that w have ever had working here, I do wish he would come back…

Sometimes he has helped on odd jobs around here…

- with Ceil-

The party is in only a day and a half I only invited the undertaker to keep my mind off my gay butler that I have troublesome feelings for, what a life I have to deal with, and for the head of the Phantomhive manor since my father was murdered I have had non-stop work with the Funtom toy and candy shop world wide it keeps me busy and the my revenge that helps me go on in life is also keeping me busy.

Sebastian works hard everyday and night with planning the party and cleaning after the servants, finny always destroying the garden and mey-Rin destroying my fine china, and Bard torching the kitchen and food, but my skilled butler seems to always be able got fix it as he always say, " if I couldn't do this much, what kind of a butler would I be?", always the same thing it gets annoying but he is right…

And also when he constantly says " im just one hell of a butler" with that greedy smile…

But he is by my side and following my orders no matter what they are like ending a persons life and pleasuring me, whatever I say.

I know my life will be taken away, shortened but when I made the deal/contract with him I knew that my marrying with Elizabeth probably will never happen, it kind of bugs me and makes me feel guilty inside only that.

I can feel my life will take a turn for the worst but possibly the better… like what happens if I somehow turned into a demon, and lived forever, and then Sebastian would have to stay by my side forever, how would he feel about that turn of events.

The look that he gives me sometimes makes him look like he is so hungry, for my soul…

**- with Sebastian-**

**The black cat that the young master let me keep follows me everywhere, I don't mind at all… it is so adorable a tad more than the young earl that I have tainted with my physical love so soon in his young age, he can be a bit demanding but he is mature for his age.**

**Will his teen years be even worse? I hope not, but hopefully I wont feel so bad of making love with him, I do now at his age but it feels amazing!**

**That must be why I agree to make love to him, and why it is so easy to get aroused by him, by just the sight of his body tempts me…**

**Wow as I think that it seems even more wrong and scandalise but I cant help it, getting information out of those women even though I never went all the way didn't seem right, just made me feel dirty inside and out…**

**Guilt overcomes me when I see the young master mad and annoyed, as a demon I don't understand guilt all that well as with love, for awhile I wasn't sure if I ' loved' the young master…**

**But I believe I do now, if I didn't then why do I have pleasurable feelings when I go inside him? Does that mean I love him?**

_- with Undertaker-_

_Ah the day of the young earl's party, I wear my normal outfit, seems okay enough my hat with the long charcoal ribbon suits it very well, but I did touch up my black nail polish a bit._

" _he, he, he… so handsome if I may say myself!" I laugh to myself around 5:00 pm I make my way to the Phantomhive manor, it is decorated with black and blue streamers and balloons and a large table filled with deserts and a large swan like ice sculpture._

_I make my way over too the table and place my dish of my bone shaped cookies, and walk around looking for the host._

_Miss Elizabeth notices me first and we both look for Ceil, she seems happy enough that Ceil invited her but is sad that the house isn't that CUTE, I only chuckle._

_We find the young lord talking with Lau and Sebastian by his side, his eyes so greedy and hungry, I know he doesn't eat anything but he urns for the boys soul…_

_Ha, ha, ha so dirty and greedy of a demon, ive been to the underworld several times for biasness and my one friend Claude that is now with a child as well, I don't see him anymore with visits._

_He seems too busy, I heard that the blond Noble is quite the greedy Uke, heh, heh so cute in a way I guess, I chuckle to myself again Ceil keeping an eye on me I keep watch on him as well._

_My constant blush on my face, hidden by my hair feelings taking over my mind I go over to the table again and grab a brownie that contains wonderful chocolate chunks and walnuts. Still warm and soft._

_The cookies I brought seem to be going fast, and I made quite a lot of them, im so pleased that people like them._

- with Lau-

THE EARL LOOKS ADORABLE IN A WAY BUT MY SISTER EVEN THOUGH SHE IS NOT AS TALKITIVE STILL IS MORE ADOARABLE, THE TWO OF US HAVE BEEN SO CLOSE.

SHE SITS WITH ME ON MY LAP QUIET AND CONTENT WATCHING EVERYONE I SMILE TOO MYSELF SHE TALKS ONLY TOO ME WHEN NO ONE IS AROUND BUT ONLY ONE WORD SNTANCES AT A TIME.

I HOLD ONTO HER IN A BROTHERLY KIND OF WAY, SHE IS DRESSED IN A KIMONO THAT IS ONLY AS LONG AS TO BEFORE HE KNEES IT IS PINK RED AND BLACK DRAGONS AND CHERRY BLOSSOMS DECORATE IT.

AND CEIL WEARS A COOL PIRATE OUTFIT AND HIS FIANCE A PRINCESS DRESS AND CROWN.

_**- with Grell- **_

_**I am in front of the Phantomhive manor and my normal outfit on such dashing red, I go inside and run over to- " OH BASSIE!" and missing entirely soo cold!**_

_**Ceil seems mad and I ignore the feelings for him and focus on the demon butler even if he ignores me as much as Ceil.**_

_**I look around… UNDERTAKER!" and I throw a bear hug around him he just laughs, which is normal for him, but its such a strange laugh… almost creepy in a way but if not for his good looks I would probably ignore him.**_

_**But he is amazingly hot!**_

_**I hang around with him, for the night the party goes on until 2 am and the guests other than me spend the night.**_

_**Meaning I got kicked out… . " so mean!" I go back to the death god world and lay in bed thinking of Bassie!**_

_**Falling asleep after, I will get his heart or kill him instead…**_

_**Ah to see him in red makes me soo impatient, but with that bratty human that orders him around! I never get a chance! When he takes his soul than maybe I will have a chance with him! Maybe only slight though…**_

**!OMG EXTRAS AGAIN!**

_**Grell- why do I still have feelings for that brat!**_

Ceil- im not a brat your just an Idjit you idiot grim reaper!

**Sebastian- the both of you calm down and Grell shut up!**

ME- yah ppl calm the hell down it's the end of the chapter…

_Undertaker- he, he, he I already adore Ceil…_

Ceil- oh be quiet you weirdo… Grrr…

ME- seriously this is going on forever!

Drocell… I wonder to myself when is it my turn to be on this story…

ME- next chapter.. Muhahahaha would never forget you Drocell!

Ceil- …

**Sebastian- a puppet… jeez… another headache.**

ME- shush!

- there is a part don't know were but I spelled Business wrong whoops

HOPE YOU ENJOYED THIS CHAPTER! Oh by the way if I missed spelled some words its because my idiot laptop misses 'e's sometimes and I only have spell-check… and I don't know how to spell everything…

So please pardon my grammar…

REVIEW - I like helpful comments and ideas and ppl that like my ideas…

Kay next chapter…


	5. Chapter 5

+- Demon and his prey's love-+

Disclaimer- I do not own Kuroshitsuji! but if i did... YAOI!

-Chapter 5-

*~*** Sorry everyone whos been waiting! i've been busy and lazy, so this chapter will have Drocell, he is sooo awesome! and possibly Claude and Alois... soo again i am very sorry for not updating the 5th chapter! *~***

**ok I know the I's look like i's but im not in the mood to change it**

-With Ceil-

...

'sigh, i'm so bored... and Sebastian is still making lunch after Bardory destroyed it! i still wonder why their still here, the 3 of them mess up on every simple task, but then again they've made a vow to protect me...' i relax on my bed, i don't normally do this but the solitude does seem quite relaxing, i shut my eyes for a moment and suddenly a random vision plays.

"_i do wonder to myself, if somehow steal young Phantomhive away... he would make a wonderful living doll, like myself..." _a monotone voice is heard, i open my eyes and get off of my bed and walk down the stairs and towards the kitchen, all of a sudden the small black cat purrs and rubs up against my leg i stiffen in fear and am frozen to the spot... "SEBASTIAN!" i finally yell.

Sebastian rushes out of the kitchen and walks up to me, " young master, are you that scared?" Sebastian chuckles i growl and grab his tie and yank his face to mine, "dont act smart with me, get this cat away from me..." i sneer madly, Sebastian's eyes grow wide with shock he nods and kisses me quickly and holds his cat and bows and makes the finishing touches on my meal.

I stand there shocked an annoying blush sweeps across my face, ' Damn DEMON!' i growl again and walk towards the dining room and sit down, within minutes Sebastian places a plate of... "Sebastian... what is this?" i poke the round yellow thing, " it's a Japanese dish. called a rice omelet, i'm sure you'll enjoy it..." Sebastian smiles, i push it away and Sebastian forks a bit and makes me eat it... "WHAT THE HELL?!" i yell blushing again.

" your 13 now, and you need to at least try something new." Sebastian sets my fork down. i growl again and sigh, i start to eat it, it really is quite odd but surprisingly good... so since i'm hungry enough i will finish it... Sebastian stands at my side and then leans his mouth to my ear, _" i do believe i have found Ceil Phantomhive... and i will snatch him from his butler..."_ i freeze and look to my right and see a teen, orange hair, odd outfit and a top hat, he has eye make-up and purple eyes, and a strange mark under his eye... somehow i am attracted to this guy.

he picks me up and instead of yelling for Sebastian i get dizzy from the grasp he has me under his arm, i pass out and i can't sense Sebastian, is he following us? where am i? why cant i open my eyes? i dont really feel cold... even though there is a draft... should i open my eyes? i am sort of scared... someone is putting shoes on me, "Sebastian?" i open my eyes, slowly but surely, the strange teen stands beside me, he tilts his head.

" _i do believe my creation has finally woken up..."_ the guy says, "who are you?! where am i?! why cant i move?!" i yell, _" my name is Drocell Kainz, you are in my house, you should be able to move soon, you are a living puppet, one of my finest..."_ the guy named Drocell says, "puppet?" i ask dumbly, _" yes Ceil i am one as well..."_Drocell says and sits me up, i wear a black outfit and my hair a tad longer, to my neck the bangs to my chin... i also wear a top hat... i also have red eyes, the one with my contract has a faint design still.

"Sebastian... come find me... I ORDER YOU COME FIND ME NOW!" i yell and within moments Sebastian has me in his arms and us leaving back to my manor, " Young master? look what you've done... you're a puppet now..." Sebastian has a sly grin. "hm, i guess your stuck with me..." i say bluntly but i cant smile or frown... that sucks!

all of a sudden my front doors are smashed! and 3 guys stand there... i look at them, "Grell, Will, Ronald... what are you doing here?" Sebastian frowns ready to fight at any moment, "pardon the intrusion, but since this idjit has made love with your child master now for some reason all of the reapers want him..." he points at Grell, who is staring at me blushing... "hm, i see..." i say, Sebastian gasps, "young master, even though you are a puppet... am i not the only one you need!" Sebastian panics, "you know Sebastian... im not the same as i was before..." i say calmly.

Sebastian frowns at everyone but me, im sure he understands enough... "you will have to kill me before you can touch my young master with your grubby hands..." Sebastian cracks his knuckles, "hm, he means business..." i sit on the staircase, all of a sudden i get lifted up like a sack of feathers, i squirm a bit, " well done Claude! now lets leave... Ceil Phantomhive is mine!" a blonde brat claps, within minutes Sebastian has me in his arms and kicking this Claude to the opposite side of the room, i clap but not as happily as the blonde, "as i said to these Idiots i will only let someone touch him if i end up dead, but i wont go down that easily... not to the likes of you 4..." Sebastian laughs, actually kind of scary seeing Sebastian laugh.

while everyone was busy fighting my mind wandered elsewhere and i walked upstairs and to my bathroom i walk over to the massive mirror that covers half a wall, and look at the new me... "not sure if i should be mad, or sad, its strange that i could care less of revenge, since Sebastian is stuck with me anyways, but he really doesnt need to know that... hm, i really am good looking... no wonder the death gods and demons are fighting over me... it is quite entertaing... and for once i really am not bored... but then again i am talking to myself... and really it is quite fun, *sure bud! it is fun!* hm, my inner mind is speaking up? *yep totally!* you are very odd... *oh come on! thats a bit harsh!* LEAVE ME ALONE INNER CEIL!" i stop and leave the room and walk to my room and relax on my bed.

all of a sudden my body is being caressed by someone, i open my eyes and see the red head Grell, he grins a sharp toothed grin and he instantly kisses me! i wrap my arms around his shoulders and he continues to kiss me, he slowly removes my outfit and tosses it to the side, and then grabs me, and i clench my teeth, in bliss... i feel a strange this entering me.. not painful but wonderful! i gasp from the passion that this Reaper is giving me... this is something the inner Ceil would hate! but as inner Ceil yells at me to stop him i choose to ignore him, and pay attention to Grell, then does that mean Sebastian is dead...

"you know kid, that butler of yours was so busy i was able to sneak up her without being noticed... it is quite fun..." Grell chuckles and as he continues he kisses me again pushing his soft tounge into my mouth and i alow it, our tougnes dance around eachothers, and we both moan and once Grell leaves me, he smirks and gets dressed, he tosses me my clothes, "even if you are a doll, you are by far more alluring Ceil..." and he leaves i sit there, and get dressed... i leave my shirt undone, but have my pants on and socks i walk over to the bathroom again and fix my hair up.

"i wonder if i'll ever see Drocell again..." i mutter and walk back to my room and not feeling tired whatsoever i just stare at the full moon as i look outside, i also watch the 4 guests leaving and Sebastain entering my room, i look over at him, and he is a bit beat up but he looks me over, " i see Sutcliff has gotten to you without me knowing.. damn death gods!" Sebastian growls his eyes flashing demon for an instant, lets get you dressed for bed young master..." Sebastian searches for a night shirt, -not wanting to say nightgown...-... i get dressed by Sebastian and i lay in bed, i close my eyes and go into a trance like state... where the only thing i focus on is old memories when my parents were still alive, and playing with Lizzy, also before Sebastian... then remembering the torture i had went though and then being with Sebastian, now being a doll how will Lizzy act when she finds out... well, if i am to see her again...

this really will be troublesome!

+~with Sebastian~+

**...**

**the young master, a doll... that damn doll turning the young master into a doll... and to add on to the headache, the reaper's and even other demons have fallen in love with him even more! and how Ceil doesnt seem worried about any of it... makes me want to hide him away forever, to keep him with me, to never let him leave m y sights!**

**i hold my kitten as it licks my hand, i blush i really do adore cats of this world, the demonic 'cats' of the underworld really are quite ugly to these furballs, and they destroy anything in their way! but they can be loyal in a way... i work on the manors bills and lesson plan for tomorrow, first art, music, independent reading, lunch, fencing, dance... then supper with one of the main buyers of Funtom company, probably asking for more money... i can tell easily if someone is lying... and i do hate liars...**

**but i know i cant stop everyone from lying, unless they lie to me, then i will not hesitate to teach them a stern lesson.**

_=+=with Grell=+=_

...

...

"_damn! i couldnt get enough of the kid, i could go for another round.." i yell as i lay on a couch and all alone i start to walk around unable to concentrate on work... i really do hate paper work, i'd rather spill some humans pretty RED blood... maybe that will distract me! but i bet Will, will be even more mad at me, he's still holding a grudge against me for being the one to seduce the human, and how all of the Death Gods love the kid even more, and he is just a living doll, but for some reason that doesnt matter to us..._

_yeah now he looks dead sexy! even more then Sebastian and sure i still love Bassie, biut the kid day by day is getting into my thoughts, some days i all together forget about Sebsatian... and i slap myself for that, i groan as i see my desk piled high with work, i sit down and decide to try and get some of this done..._

_or Will, will be on my case... he is overworked but still! i can only do so much!_

_**(())~(()) with the Undertaker(())~(())**_

_**...**_

_**hehehehe, it seems that the young earl Phantomhive has been made into a doll, i blush as i think of Ceil and the dirty thoughts in my head, ( _ ;), i burst out laughing randomly, all of a sudden my shop door opens, and a couple walks in and i chuckle and show them the coffin that the have bought for their child who had just died, the mother cries as i show them their child... she is quite lovely at the age of 13... Ceil's age, they leave and i get ready for the funeral in the morning, i munch on cookies as i hum to myself.**_

\(o_o\)3 with Ash \(-_-\)3

..

..

"hm, so the young Phantomhive boy has caught the hearts of both Demons and Reapers... how unclean, a pure one as myself would better suit the boys love interest..." i sit on a hill that is quiet and isolated from all the scum of the world, but in order to fix this i would need to set the world on fire... whoever lived would be cleansed...

its for their own good, also if somehow i was able to lure the demon away from his doll like master i could keep him safe and with me, also the joy of teaching the demon a lesson... but if i wait to long tpo snatch Ceil Phantomhive it will be to late, the queen is so attached to her husband that it gets annoying, also how she smells like death... nothing in my power can cleanse her now, she is by far impure and when i know i have Ceil i will dispose of her...

all people need to think is that they still have a queen, and then there wont be any unwanted trouble... this world could do without that, i focus my thoughts and try to find Ceil's mind, but when i do find it, its quite empty... and no want of revenge or hate, is this because he is now a doll, a puppet of Drocell Kainz... what a troublesome puppet, i start to see what Ceil sees hes at his manor with his butler with him walking around town, he seems like a small child that hasnt seen the world before.

but doesnt get scared, doll lives are special... they live forever unless their soul is to escape from their hollow bodies, Sebastian shouldnt even think twice about taking Ceil's soul... since a soul trapped in a dolls body after awhile gets less apatizing... and pointless, sure i may be a devine creature, a pure angel but i have heard from demons that this is quite true...

i dont really care about Ceil's soul, just as long as hes walking around and half alive, lets just say i want his body to be mine... forever, i would never let him fully die... i wouldnt let him leave my sights, i know that dolls cant feel pain, and that is a plus...

_-_ with Ceil _-_

...

...

"Sebastian?" i look around the manor, i really have become clueless i lift a seat coushin "Sebastian?" i set it down and walk over to the kitchen, "SEBASTIAN?!" i yell, all of a sudden i am lifted up, and its Sebastian... "young master, ive been behind you the whole time, you have lunch now..." Sebastian guides me over to the dining room, i look over at Lizzy she smiles.

"Ceil! whats with your hair? and your eyes!?" Lizzy yells, i sit there and think, "well, i wanted to look different..." i say without emotion, Lizzy frowns... "well, yeah okay... as long as we still get married!" Lizzy smiles, "not sure thats going to happen since dolls dont age..." Sebastian whispers in my ear, i nod my neck clicks each time, Lizzy seems confused.

i look at my food but am not hungry, but i pretend to eat... even my servants seem to confused... i sigh and sip some water and it disappears in me like smoke... same with the food i manage to eat... i really does feel odd, and now im stuck like this... "Elizabeth, after lunch would you care to join me for a game of chess?" i ask, she smiles with a blush. "sure Ceil! that sounds lovely!" and i nod.

-AFTERWORDS-

Ceil- so, i see that im a doll now... really Tiffany... A doll?

...

me~ heck yeah!

**...**

**Sebastian= but Miss Cope, how can i take Ceil's soul now?**

...

me~ oh poor Sebas-Chan! now without his Buchan's soul!

_..._

_Undertaker~*~ ahahahahaha you called Sebastian Sebas-Chan! ahahahaha!_

_**...**_

_**Grell- awe come on! i still love the brat!? and now even more!**_

...

Ceil- im not a brat... your just gender confused...

...

Me~ Teehee 3 okay on to the next chapter of epicness! and with more YAOI!

...

Ceil- WHY?!

**...**

**Sebastian-= you know, i really dont mind the yaoi with the young master... please do continue...**

...

Ceil- NOOOOO!

...

Me~ shush up Ceil! Thanx Sebastian! well, TATA FOR NOW! please helpful reviews and thanx for all the reviews so far!


End file.
